Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 10 - Crazy Plan (Part 1)
[[Bakugan: Fight for All Episode 9 - Attack|.> Scene: Bakugan Interspace {Fabia (Still disguised as Michael), Matthew, Nathan, Jorge, and Taylor teleport into Interspace} Nathan: NOW LET'S BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!!! Matthew: Not yet. Do it on my mark. Nathan: Why? Matthew: Because Batman says so. Nathan: O,O Who's Batman?! Matthew: I'm Batman! Fabia: {Facepalm} We're not going to set this place on fire. Nathan & Matthew: Awwwwwwwww... :( Fabia: Now let's all split up to lure the Cyrophians to different places so Michael can focus on getting Interspace back. Taylor: I wonder how that's going... Scene: Bakugan Interspace Control Room {Michael (Still disguised as Fabia) And Aranaut enter the room} Michael: OMG LOOK AT ALL THE COLORFUL BUTTONS!!! @_@ Aranaut: We have a mission to acomplish. Michael: Oh, right. *Goes over to the control panel* Araunaut: There are screens showing almost everywhere in Interspace here. Even the hall leading here. Michael: LET ME FOCUS! Aranaut: Well sorry, Princess. Michael: ...Twenty push-ups. Aranaut: But- Michael: I'M IN CHARGE OF YOU NOW! TWENTY PUSH-UPS! Aranaut: Princess, no! Michael: PRINCESS, YES! {Aranaut falls onto the ground and starts doing push-ups} Michael: THAT'S RIGHT! ONE, TWO, THREE, TEN, THIRTY-SEVEN, FORTY-TWO, ELEVENTY-SEVEN, FIVE, FIFTY-SIX, NINETY-NINE, POTATO, FISH, PIE, TWENTY! Aranaut: {Exhausted} That was hard. Michael: I see why Fabia wanted to sell you at a garage sale now. Aranaut: What? Michael: {Quickly} NOTHING! {Puts a wide smile on face} Aranaut: Okay Princess. Michael: {Loses smile} Aranaut: Oops! Sorry! That smile made me forget you weren't the Princess. Michael: Alright. Now let me focus. Scene: Bakugan Interspace Jorge: Probably okay. {Aquarious, Windviel, Mudanfolow, and Hikarionola teleport in front of Fabia, Taylor, Nathan, Jorge, and Matthew} Mudanfolow: Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in and puked all over. Nathan: Your mom? Mudanfolow: SHUT UP! Nathan: I'm being serious. Everyone else: ._. Matthew: THE PROPHECY HAS SPOKEN! Meanwhile, above a nearby roof... Flamago: {Facing everyone below and is talking into a watch} They're missing someone, sir. ???: Who? Flamago: The girl. ???: Don't worry. I'll get rid of this rat. Flamago: But sir- ???: Trust me. This girl won't know what happened once I'm finished with her. Flamago: Yes, sir. {Hangs up and jumps down the building, landing with Aquarious, Windviel, Mudanfolow, and Hikarionola} Nathan: Yay! It's Santa! Flamago: I'm not Sa- Matthew: Merry Christmas! Flamago: I'M- Nathan: Santa. Flamago: I'M NOT SANTA!!! Jorge: -_- Can we just brawl now? Hikarionola: Yeahsurewhynot? Scene: A giant arena Everyone: BAKUGAN, BRAWL!!! Fabia: Let's do this Ara- erm... Drago! Drago: Don't worry! I've got this! Taylor: Go get 'em, Elfin! Elfin: You've got it! Nathan: Teach them the true meaning of Christmas, Ingram! Ingram: But it's not even December. Nathan: It doesn't matter! Jorge: I'm counting on you, Wilda! Wilda: You can count on me! Matthew: Make them eat dirt, Percival! Percival: But I'm not Subterra. Matthew: Then use some of Wilda's dirt. Flamago: Burn them to death, Gazoron! Aquarious: Drown them, Aquamon! Windviel: Make them freeze to death with your wind, Windoron! Mudanfolow: Bury them in quicksand, Earthargo! Hikarionola: Burn them to death with your harsh light, Lightonoid! Matthew: Your whole life you've had an irrational fear of flamingos, so I painted this room flamingo pink. {The arena is painted flamingo pink} Flamago: Ha, ha. Very funny. {The arena is no longer painted flamingo pink (F**k Logic)} Flamago: ABILITY ACTIVATE! FLAMING CHARGE! {Gazoron bursts into flames and charges towards Percival} Jorge: ABILITY ACTIVATE! EARTH REFLECTOR! {Wilda gets in the way and makes a shield, protecting him and Percival from the attack} Windviel: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AIR SMASHER! {Windoron charges towards Wilda, jumps in the air, releases two blades, and crashes down towards Wilda} Nathan: DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! WIND BLOWER + WIND INCREASER! {Ingram charges into Windoron, and Wind Increaser makes the impact more powerful} {Windoron turns into Ball Form} Hikarionola: ABILITY ACTIVATE! BLIND LIGHTER! {Lightonoid lets off a giant light, blinding Drago, Elfin, Ingram, Wilda, and Percival} Drago: I CAN'T SEE! Aquarious: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA BLASTER! {Aquamon fires a huge blast of pressurized water at Wilda} {Wilda turns into Ball Form} Fabia: ABILITY ACTIVATE! IRON HAMMER! {Iron Dragonoid smashes Aquamon to the ground} {Aquamon turns into Ball Form} Scene: Bakugan Interspace Control Room Aranaut: So what are you doing? Michael: Pressing random colorful buttons to see where I need to enter the access code. {A dark figure can be seen on the screen that shows the hall to the control room, though Michael and Aranaut don't notice} Aranaut: Did you find anything useful ye- Michael: FOUND IT! Now just to enter the access co- {A man walks in the room} {Michael and Aranaut turn around} ???: There you are... Next Episode> How would you rate Episode 10? S A B C D F Category:Fight Series Category:Bakugan: Fight for All